


地铁事件（毒液/毒埃，R18注意）

by sakamiyu



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakamiyu/pseuds/sakamiyu





	地铁事件（毒液/毒埃，R18注意）

埃迪最近有点心烦。  
原因不是别的，正是因为这具身体的另一个住户有了一些难以启齿的坏毛病，更该死的是，那家伙还旁若无人地乐在其中。  
“埃迪，你竟然把我们之间联络感情的方式叫做坏毛病？”  
“……没有人之间是这样联络感情的。”  
“是吗？我看你也挺开心的。”  
“不，别瞎说，我没有。”

事情的起因还要追溯到几天前。  
原定的采访地点临时被改到了郊区，考虑到路上堵车的情况，埃迪不得不选择乘坐地铁。  
好在城郊线上的人并不多，大家三三两两地分散着，自顾自做着自己的事，埃迪窝在角落的一个位置上昏昏欲睡，看上去是一片祥和。  
“我饿了。”  
当然，祥和的前提是毒液没有突然出声。  
“我们来之前不是才吃了五个热狗和六包薯条吗？”  
埃迪压低了声音说道，变了调的尾音完美展现了他苦逼的心境。  
“我只是觉得，那边的人看上去挺好吃的。”  
苦着一张脸，埃迪顺着毒液的意思向车厢尽头的另一个角落看去。  
“哦老天，不是吧。”  
在车厢最内侧的阴影里，一对男女正在旁若无人地亲热，女人的上衣已经被男人的手推卷了上去，露出了大半个胸脯，她背靠在车门边没有窗户的一侧，一条腿抬起绕在男人的腰间，半眯着眼睛和面前耸动着身体的男人交换着深吻，白花花的大腿晃得人眼花。  
“这么对待一个分了手的单身狗可不太好。”  
话是这么说，但连毒液都能感觉到埃迪的心情着实不错。从这个角度，正好能看到女人的正面和男人的背影，大约是盯的时间有点长，女人似乎察觉到了什么，抬起眼睛左右张望，就这么猝不及防地和光明正大欣赏活春宫的埃迪目光相接。  
令人颇感意外的是，女人没有露出丝毫的羞赧或是恼怒，反而向埃迪隔空抛了个媚眼，然后边和自己的伴侣接吻，边用那种甜腻的视线挑逗着这边这个有着凌厉眼神的帅气旁观者。  
“埃迪，可以吃吗？”  
“什么？不，当然不行！他们就是来一发而已这又不犯法。”  
“但是我饿了。”毒液的声音听上去有点不开心。  
“再坚持下好吗？还有二十分钟就到了，我们去买巧克力和炸薯饼。”  
小声安抚着又开始闹别扭的伙伴，埃迪离开了原来的位置，快步走向下一个车厢，他现在只想离那对野鸳鸯远一点，免得等下不好收场。  
“好吧，听你的……不过，埃迪，你有点奇怪。”  
“嗯……？嘿！你在搞什么？”  
埃迪腿一软，差点直接跪倒在地。没办法，一段时间的禁欲生活再加上刚才现场直播的刺激，埃迪确实有了点正常男人都会出现的反应，但谁来告诉他，为什么毒液会突然悄无声息的缠在了他的老二上面？  
不仅如此，那些细小的触手还在不断地摩擦收紧，那简直就像是……在被什么人做着口交。  
“嗯……大概是给咱们这二十分钟找点乐子？”  
毒液的声音从身体深处传来，听上去比平时稍低一些，隐约带着点几不可察的笑意。  
“你赶紧给我停下！”  
埃迪简直要疯，他浑身肌肉都紧绷起来，毫无疑问，命根子被一个外星生物掌控住的感觉真的非常诡异，他只能小心翼翼的靠着墙，用手肘支撑着微微颤抖的身体，两条长腿既想要合拢，又因为毒液的动作没办法并紧，快感一层层从最敏感的部位蔓延开来，埃迪的呼吸变得越来越急促。  
“你不是挺喜欢这种的吗？电车痴汉、尾随、野战什么的……”毒液的声音听上去仍旧波澜不惊，和他明显十分娴熟的动作并不相衬。  
“我……我说你能不能不要连这种东西也随便偷看？我还能不能有点隐私了？”  
“嘿，别忘了，你可是我的。”  
毒液的声音几乎在耳畔响起，低沉、喑哑，一时间，竟有种情人间耳语的错觉。  
埃迪突然非常后悔，为什么要在刚才看人家亲热的时候去想自己电脑里的黄色废料，毒液恐怕就是以那些东西为蓝本在做着什么奇怪的社会实践。  
“嗯……”  
他难耐的动了动腿，无意识地轻哼出声，许久没能纾解过欲望的身体实在敏感的可怕，那些黏滑的液体始终没能放过男人可怜的下体，不仅完整包裹着整个阴茎，还在内侧分裂出许多细密的触角，不断刺激着囊袋和龟头，甚至非常贴心的吸取着从前端渗出的前液，一点痕迹也没有在衣服上留下。而埃迪当机的大脑根本没空去思考为什么毒液会对这种事这么在行，他仅仅是强忍着想要射精的冲动，就耗费了几乎全部的意志力。  
“停……停一下，这样不行，从……我的老二上面离开……唔！”  
埃迪并没有意识到自己带着气音的呓语有多么色情。毒液的动作确实停了那么一两秒，但紧接着，埃迪却被后背上突然出现的温热触感激得浑身一震。  
那他妈好像是毒液的舌头！  
“嘘……别动，我知道你不想被人发现。”  
根本不给人反抗的机会，毒液很巧妙的用粘液把埃迪的左右手分别禁锢在了车厢角落的两面墙壁上，这就在他身后呈现出了一个隐蔽的三角区域，非常方便毒液做任何他想做的事。  
黑色的粘液在埃迪背后凝成了一个不大不小的实体，那对灰白色的长眼睛看不出什么情绪，只能从动作中感知到一些端倪，粗长的舌头将埃迪T恤的下摆向上撩起，露出了结实的脊背和漂亮的腰线，还故意在上面留下了一道暧昧的水痕。  
此时此刻的埃迪，在快感和理智之间挣扎得几近崩溃。背后游移的舌头带着细小的倒刺，在他最敏感的腰窝处不断舔舐，带起一阵阵酥麻的颤栗，甚至还有越来越向下的趋势，关键部位仍被毒液攥着，时不时被蠕动的粘液所抚慰，却又和刚才不同，总是点到即止，始终到不了射精的临界点。  
男人是下半身思考的动物果然没错，埃迪心理那杆天平终是向着欲望轰然倾倒。  
他难耐的扭了扭腰，眼角染上了一丝情欲的红，就像个发情中随时可供亵渎的玩物。  
“够了吧？我……”  
“不，还没到时候。”  
共用一个身体的好处之一就是毒液能够很轻易地了解另一半的想法，他没等埃迪把话说完，就从对方身畔探出头来，粗粝的舌从男人瘦削的脸颊掠过，舔掉了上面粘附的几颗汗珠。毒液总觉得，现在的埃迪看上去……真的非常美味。  
万幸的是，这节车厢并没有人，不然肯定要被这种景象吓个半死。  
“嘿！你是饿急了准备把我当加餐？”埃迪皱了皱眉，偏过头看向这一切的始作俑者，尽管声音听上去还算平稳，但他的眼神和呼吸，都溢满了情欲的热度。  
“非要这么说的话，好像也没错。”毒液的声音听上去相当愉悦。紧接着，他便从埃迪的肩头消失了。  
“Fuck，快给我停下！”  
下一秒发生的事让埃迪突然开始剧烈挣扎。  
前面那些他姑且还能忍受，毕竟总有些离经叛道的青春期男孩有过和同伴看黄片互撸的经历，在毒液手里射一次好像也不算什么。  
但，他真的不能接受，现在自己的屁股正在被玩弄这件伤自尊的事。  
可是毒液并没有给埃迪抗议的权利，他直截了当的用粘液封住了埃迪的行动，毫不怜惜地入侵了那个从未有人探索过的神秘地带。  
被异物进入的不适感让埃迪还未出口的脏话梗在喉间，他半仰起头，目光有一刹那的迷离。  
这样的光景让毒液十分满足，好像比填饱肚子还要开心。  
于是，他的行动变得更加放肆而张扬。  
争先恐后滑入后穴的无数条触手逐渐在内部凝结成了成年男人勃起的阴茎大小，然后试探性的模仿着性交的动作开始缓慢进出，游弋在皮肤表面的黏液也没有闲着，它们汇聚成了一只手的模样，在埃迪饱满而富有弹性的臀肉上不断抓揉着，就像是那些少儿不宜的电影中所描绘的一样。同时，几根细小的触手慢慢从身后绕到前方，然后收紧，在胸膛上留下了一圈圈暧昧的压痕，随着身体的晃动，不断摩擦着渐渐挺立起来的乳尖。缠绕在埃迪下体上的黏液重新蠕动起来，尽全力吞吐着那根愈发胀大的性器。  
在这样多重的刺激之下，埃迪爽的几乎忘了思考。身体所有的敏感地带都被一个不落的爱抚着，这种事没有任何人类能够做到，但毒液却把自己的天赋发挥的炉火纯青。  
“啊……嗯。”  
当抽插地越来越快的触手擦过内部某一点时，埃迪的身体猛地一颤，险些压不住喉间溢出的呻吟。  
毒液明显是发现了这一点，他开始猛烈的向着隐藏在深处的前列腺进攻冲刺，黏腻的水声听的人脸红心跳，分不清到底是黏液还是埃迪后穴分泌的爱液，本就足够巨大的触手还在膨胀伸长，仿佛要将那愈加柔软的甬道操穿。  
“够……够了！”  
生理性的泪水从埃迪的眼角浮现，他咬着牙，用一种说不上是祈求还是羞愤的眼神瞪着重新出现在他身旁的毒液。  
“不，埃迪，你的身体告诉我，你明明很快乐。”  
毒液歪了歪头，看上去颇有些天真无邪的意思，他亲昵地贴近埃迪，猩红的舌头从对方唇缝间舔过，有些强硬地撬开了紧抿的唇舌，勾着属于人类的小巧的舌汲取着那些来不及咽下的津液。  
假如有人在此时路过，一定会被这种既暴虐又色情的场面所震撼。衣衫不整的男人成大字型被纯黑色的触手禁锢在角落，虚软的身体微微下倾，腰臀之间被拉出了一条相当养眼的弧线，在那翘起的臀部之上，密密麻麻的触手从裤腰边缘探入，不用想也知道里面是怎样一番旖旎光景。而这个被侵犯着的男人，正和身边的罪魁祸首交换着恋人般的亲吻。  
“——站到了，请下车的乘客提前向左侧门口移动……”  
“唔！”  
车内突然响起的提示音让埃迪浑浑噩噩的大脑一下子清醒了不少，无法说话的他剧烈地摇着头，试图提醒毒液他们快到站了。  
“好吧好吧，我知道了。”  
后穴内的冲撞和阴茎上的律动都陡然加快，埃迪半张着嘴喘着气，连脚趾都舒服的紧绷了起来，在即将攀上顶峰的边缘，他听到毒液在他耳边说道：  
“要是有人上车看到你这个样子，不知道会怎么想。”  
背德的羞耻和纵欲的快感一下子刺激到了最敏感的神经，埃迪的身体猛地一颤，连穴肉都骤然收紧，就这么猝不及防地射了出来。  
后面发生的一切埃迪都一无所知，等他恢复神智后，就发现自己正坐在车站的长椅上，衣服也恢复到了最开始的状态，若不是后穴内还残存的湿热，他一定会以为之前的一切都是一场太过奇葩的梦。  
“埃迪，如果不是你那么怂，我们可以再多玩一会儿的。”  
“……别说了。”  
“不过你的精液味道还不错，下次再继续吧。”  
“不，休想。”

这件事的后续就是毒液一个礼拜没吃到巧克力和炸薯条。  
不过，他吃到了埃迪。


End file.
